


Remus's Giggly Forest

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Other, Switch!Virgil, Vines, lee!janus, switch!remus, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Remus invites Janus and Virgil on a hike through his own creative imagination. Virgil and Janus are given a tour of a new addition to the imagination: a pretty, exotic forest filled with vines, flowers and pretty weeds! Things get...surprisingly playful when the vines and flowers reveal that they're alive...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 34





	Remus's Giggly Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was sent to me by @agarus_fallen_lershal on Tumblr. I hope you, and everyone else, enjoy the fic!

Janus happily roamed around Remus’s imagination and took in the fun, surprisingly colorful scenery, while Virgil and Remus talked while they walked. 

“Ugh...there’s too much sun.” Virgil complained. 

Remus giggled and gave Virgil’s shoulder a little nudge. “Don’t worry. Where we’re going, should shade you from the vampire-killing sun.” Remus warned. 

Virgil sighed and gave Remus a slight smile as a thanks. 

A lot of what he was looking at, was quite familiar. There was the usual amusement park filled with deadly roller coasters and a big river that ran towards a waterfall he’s ridden off before. There were buildings surrounded by overgrown plants (It looked like an abandoned town), a skyscraper city with a big library hidden in the middle of it. The city also featured a 4 way street in between, so he can play Run Over the Grandma when he’s bored (Remus LOVES playing the grandma role). Lastly, there was a marketplace filled with anime merchandise and posters with te- OH...Uh...Let’s look away from that…

“Virgil! Look!” Janus declared, pointing to the side. It looked like Janus was pointing to the brand new attraction that must’ve been added to the imagination: It was a forest that was filled with different flowers and many types of vines hanging from the trees. It looked like there were multiple types of trees, surrounded by overgrown green vines with leaves, as well as brown wood-looking spiral vines. 

“Let’s go!” Janus declared. 

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Virgil told him. 

“No no. You go join him.” Remus encouraged him. 

“You sure, Remus?” Virgil asked. 

“Of course! Go on ahead.” Remus encouraged. Virgil smiled a little more and took off running with Janus pulling him along. They spent a good while looking at the many flowers, looking at the different vines, and even climbing the trees and vines to get to the top. Remus was climbing the vines as well, and going as far as to show off his climbing skills that he’s worked hard on. 

“Look at what I can do!” Remus told them, just before pushing off the tree and swinging around. Remus swung back and forth across the vine, yelling with glee the entire time. Finally, Remus got enough momentum to let go and grab a new vine that was hanging down in front of him. Remus slightly slipped however, burning his finger in the process, but quickly climbed up with a big smile on his face. 

“That was pretty cool.” Virgil reacted. 

“Such a talented monkey.” Janus told him in a sly voice. 

“Aha! I sense your bullshit! You know I’m capable of more tricks than that!” Remus declared. 

“You see, I in fact had No IdEa.” Janus told him sarcastically. 

“Well, you do have some idea-hahA! Hehehey!” Remus joked. But Remus was quickly interrupted by a pair of curious vines that were...MOVING?! 

Virgil yelped and hugged the tree. “MOVINGVINES!” Virgil spoke super quickly. 

“Huh? Where?” Janus asked, looking slightly puzzled. 

Remus was shushing the vines and pushing them away with one hand at a time. “Now now...What have I told you about timing?” Remus disciplined. It was like Remus was talking to a child! But...they were vines! “Now, please introduce yourself to Virgil...slowly. Okay?” Remus explained, doing the okay sign. 

The two vines did a loop-de-loop version of the okay sign back, before moving away from Remus and towards Virgil. The vines slithered themself slowly and carefully towards Virgil. Virgil’s anxiety seemed to heighten no matter how calm they were, so one of the vines tried caressing its leafy end on the top of Virgil’s hand. Virgil seemed to calm down the slightest bit, and the vines could tell this by the man's loosening shoulders. Then, the other vine showed up beside Virgil and gave him a friendly wave. Virgil’s face softened a little as he started to notice how friendly these vines were, despite being made by Remus. 

“Hey Janus: I think you might enjoy the flowers a little more…” Remus encouraged. “Climb on!” Remus encouraged, handing Janus a vine to grab onto. As soon as Janus felt secure on the vine, Remus gave Janus’s vine a little pet to get it to lower. When the vine started lowering the deceitful side, Remus repeated the petting for his own vine and was slowly lowered down. 

It didn’t take long for Janus’s feet to hit the grassy ground below him. Soon, both sides were walking out onto the grass amongst the flowers. “Wanna see something?” Remus asked. Janus nodded and watched as Remus knelt down, swung his hand across the grass and…

Out popped fully-bloomed flowers! Janus gasped and smiled in surprise and slight excitement. He tried repeating the action Remus did, and out came some more flowers! With different colors! Tulips, roses, peony’s, orchids, and a pink hibiscus! “You don’t even have to wave your arm around if you don’t want to. The flowers can sense where you are, and pop out around the spot you’re walking on!” Remus explained briefly. 

“Incredible!” Janus reacted genuinely. The more that Janus walked around the forest grounds, the more flowers showed up behind and beside him. Suddenly, Janus jolted and jumped back at the big, tall flower that quickly sprouted in front of him. It was a big sunflower! Janus brought himself a little closer to it and tilted his head as he let a small smile grow onto his face. “Hello there.” Janus greeted. The flower waved one of its leaves at him, before reaching its leaf up and booping his nose. Janus giggled and felt his nose for a moment, before poking the very middle of the sunflower. The sunflower jumped in what looked to be surprise, and felt the spot that had been poked by Janus, with the tip of its leaf. 

It didn’t take long for more sunflowers to pop up beside the first sunflower. Janus widened his eyes as around 10 sunflowers appeared in front of him. They were mostly yellow sunflowers, but one had a really dark and small middle, one had a big dark middle and one of them had a large light middle. One of the flowers had a little red on the inner parts of the petals, and one of them had the petals folded inwards around the middle. There was an orange sunflower peering out, and there was even a white sunflower standing in front of Janus! Janus practically beamed at the size and variety of flowers surrounding him. It was incredible! Things got even better when one of the sunflowers came closer to Janus’s neck and started tickling his neck with its petals. Janus squealed and attempted to shield his exposed neck. But the orange flower just brought itself closer to tickle his neck as well! Janus couldn’t help but giggle and squeak at the feathery tickles against his neck. 

But Janus quickly bursted out laughing when a couple sunflower leaves found Janus’s sides. “Hehehehehey! Thahahat tihihihicklehehes!” Janus giggled as he squirmed and wiggled around on the spot. The rest of the sunflowers seemed to join really quickly as they tickled Janus on all kinds of different spots at once. “EEEEEhehehehehe! HOHOHOLD OHOHON!” Janus protested as he flopped around and struggled. Janus could feel his knees buckling bit by bit from the laughter weakening him. So in a weak attempt to escape, Janus tried to run away from them to catch his breath. But Janus skrrted to a stop when he realized that more sunflowers had sprouted behind him as well! In a final attempt to get Janus down, the sunflowers tried tickling the back of Janus’s knees. This was the moment Janus fell backwards and got bombarded by ticklish petals and leaves. 

Meanwhile, Remus was watching this all go down right in front of him and not even saving him! He was just smirking and enjoying the entertainment. But Remus’s focus soon moved to a plopping sound that came from the left of him. A black shoe had bounced onto the ground, while a second shoe followed and bounced on the ground nearby. Now that he was actually focusing, Remus realized he could also hear sounds of giggles and snorts coming from above. Remus chuckled to himself as he eyed up the commotion up on the tree branches: 

Virgil was giggling all silly from the vines that were surrounding him. A few of the leafy vines were tickling his now bare feet and his belly, while a bunch of the brown vines were being used as rails to keep him from falling off the thick branch. It was quite funny seeing such chaos going on up in the tree. So funny in fact, that Remus left Janus on the ground and climbed up a vine towards the vine Virgil was getting tickled on. 

“Having fun there?” Remus asked with an evil giggle. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! GEHEHEHET MEHEHE OHOHOUT OHOHOHOHOF HEHEHERE!” Virgil yelled at him. 

“But why? It looks like you’re enjoying yourself!” Remus argued. 

“DOHOHOHOES IT LOHOHOHOOK LIHIKE IHIHIHIT?!” Virgil exclaimed. 

Remus’s smile grew wider. “Yes! It looks like you’re having the time of your life!” Remus reacted. 

“IHIHIHI CAHAHAHAN’T BREHEHEHEHEHEATHE!” Virgil shouted at him. 

“Well, then that would be a reason to stop. But I don’t need to do that. You can do that yourself!” Remus told him. 

“HOHOHOHOHOW?!” Virgil asked. 

“Roll over onto your belly, and they should stop right away.” Remus explained. Then, Remus looked down to Janus. “THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!” Remus shouted to the snake. 

When the emo could gather enough strength, Virgil turned himself onto his belly and covered his face with his hands. Immediately, the green vines retreated and let him breath. The only vines that didn’t move were the brown vines. This was so Virgil could feel less worried about falling and severely injuring himself. Virgil rested the side of his head on his arms as he lightly kicked his legs to rid his feet of the ghost tickles. 

Soon enough, Virgil laid himself onto his side and stretched out his toes. This ended up being a grave mistake (or maybe even a grave blessing) because the green vines seemed to get the hint that toe tickles were wanted! So, the green vines brought themselves over to Virgil’s toes and wiggled the end of the vines under his toes. Virgil let out a surprised snort and jolted. “HaHA! WAIT! NOT THE TOHOHOHOES! HAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHE!” Virgil begged before falling into even more giggly laughter. The green vines started tickling the ball of his foot with the leaves as well, and the vines even slithered themselves in between Virgil’s toes like floss! This turned Virgil into a wiggly wave of snorts and giggles almost immediately. 

“Awwww! Does Virgey the wormy like his toesies tickled?” Remus teased. Virgil whined as he giggled and covered his mouth and his lower nose with his hoodie sleeves. “I think Virgey-Wirgey LOVES it! Wouldn’t you agree?” Remus added with a smirk. 

It was at this moment he felt the tip of a vine scribble under his pinky toe. Virgil uncovered his face and shrieked! “REEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! OHMYGOD! NO! NOOOOHOHOHOHO! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA- STAHAHAHAHAHAP!” Virgil begged as he rolled back and forth on the branch. 

“Now now, Virgil: You have to stay on your belly for at least a couple seconds in order for the vines to know you want a break.” Remus explained. 

“OHOHOHO, SCREHEHEHEHEW OHOHOHOHOHOFF!” Virgil shouted at him. 

Remus gasped in dramatic horror and tsked at him. “Tsk tsk tsk...Such language! What have I told you about listening to such bad language in your metal music?” Remus scolded mockingly. 

“MYHYHYHY MUHUHUSIHIHIC?! WHAHAHAT ABOHOHOHOUT YOHOHOHOURS?!” Virgil protested. 

Remus swung onto the branch and sat across Virgil’s waist. “Such an attitude for a man who’s being tickled right now…” Remus reacted before poking the side of Virgil’s thighs. 

Virgil’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates in horror. The vines seemed to get the memo to stop as well, because the green vines slithered out of Virgil’s toes as quickly as possible. Virgil gulped and stared at Remus in pure horror. He shook his head desperately. “No...nonononono. Please no...not there...Anywhere but there!” Virgil begged. 

Remus’s smirk grew wider, and wider as his fingers grew closer and closer to his right thigh. Virgil sat himself up as much as he could, and attempted to tickle the man back. But Remus blinked and watched Virgil attempt to tickle his belly and sides. Virgil whimpered and tried the ribs: no reaction. He tried the armpits: nothing. He tried the neck next: no reaction. But just as Virgil was about to give Remus’s hips a squeeze, Remus touched down and skittered his 5 fingers on Virgil’s one thigh. 

Virgil fell into cackles almost immediately upon impact. His core muscles weakened and his back came plopping onto the branch, releasing even MORE laughter in the process! Virgil wiggled and squirmed around as much as he possibly could, screaminh and covering his entire face as the super bad spot was exposed by Remus’s skilled fingers. It was a blessing that the vines weren’t tickling anywhere else at the same time. But it was almost just as bad that they were just sitting there and taking in the sound of Virgil’s laughter! Could the vines see his helpless squirming? Could the vines even hear his laughter at all? Or could the vines even sense his reactions in any other way? Virgil had no clue. 

But he knew that they must’ve been enjoying some part of the reaction, because Virgil could notice a few of the vines making loopy hearts out of themselves. It was a little like that scene from Wreck it Ralph, where Felix and Calhoun stared at each other while the Laffy Taffy vines made hearts out of each other. But in this case, the vines were making hearts for a very different reason…

It didn’t take much time at all for Virgil’s laughter to grow silent. When it did, Remus stopped his tickling right away and stood up in front of him to make sure he was breathing okay. The last thing you want is for one of your best friends to struggle in the breathing department. 

“Are you okay?” Remus asked. Virgil was too busy trying to breath, that making a voice sound properly was exhausting. So, Virgil curled his index finger in to signal Remus to come closer to him. Remus did as he was signalled and came as close as he could before it became uncomfortable or awkward. But Virgil gave him a slight smirk before he squeezed Remus’s hips. Remus squeaked and just about fell on Virgil. But Virgil stopped him and happily kept squeezing his hips to make him regret getting tickling vines to tickle him. “aaAAAAH! VIHIRGIL! NOHAHAHA!” Remus squealed. 

“Have any regrets yet?” Virgil asked. 

“HEHEHELL NOHOHOHO!” Remus shouted back. 

Meanwhile, Janus was STILL getting tickled by flowers! Only, there were tons of different flowers that were hugging him and tickling him all over. He didn’t mind the hugging, but the tickling was getting to be a bit much now. Even though the snake was not as ticklish as Virgil, he was still somewhat ticklish on tons of different spots. 

Janus was completely covered with flowers! There were a few lilies tickling Janus’s feet, a couple Prairie blazing stars tickling his armpits, half a dozen butterfly bushes tickling his belly, a celosia flower fluff tickling his belly button, a couple coral bells tickling Janus’s neck, and a couple decumaria’s tickling Janus’s ribs. It was like a rainbow bouquet of different flowers working together, to make sure Janus is left squealing and laughing as much as possible. Finally, after a good while, Janus turned himself onto his belly and started instinctively kicking his feet in the air. The flowers immediately retreated and folded back up to the slightly curved position they were meant to be in. But Janus was still giggling and pulling his feet close to him. Even as he curled his legs into his chest, nothing was stopping the only flower breed that was still tickling his feet. 

Even though Janus had gotten his strength back, the man started to grow a little frustrated that a flower was disobeying his master’s orders. So, Janus sat himself up and took a good look at the flowers that were tickling him: To Janus’s surprise, they weren’t even flowers! They were weeds! Goldenrods, to be specific. They were weeds that often had millions of tiny yellow flower bundles that sprung from each and every little branch. Janus continued to giggle and titter at the ticklish touches as he laid there in the grassy fields within the forest. Soon enough, a couple familiar faces came sliding down the vines to reach him. 

Remus smiled and chuckled at the adorable scene in front of him. “Having fun, Janus?” Remus asked. 

“Ihihit wohohon’t stahahahap!” Janus giggled helplessly. 

“Oh nOoOoO! The PoOr SnAkE is being TiCkLeD on his PoOr, TiCkLiSh ToEsIeS! WhAtEvEr will he DoOoOo?!” Remus teased. 

Janus covered his face with his gloved hands and kicked his feet a little. “Shuhut uhuhuhup!” Janus warned. 

“Aww! Tell me Janny: which one tickles more? The left goldenrod? Or the right?” Remus asked, twirling his mustache. 

Janus uncovered his face and threw his fists around. “Bohohohoth! Thehehey bohohohoth tihihihicklehehe!” Janus giggled. 

Virgil smirked and walked up to the plant. “Hi there little goldy!” Virgil greeted, poking the flower’s stem. The goldenrod stopped tickling Janus and turned itself towards Virgil before it rose up and tickled Virgil’s neck. “Hihihihihi! Jahahanny neheheeded aha little breheheheak!” Virgil told it. 

It only took a few seconds or so, for Janus to breathe properly and get back up. The flowers that were just sitting around him, stared closely at Janus as if they were waiting for him to give them a job. Janus took one look at Remus and smirked evilly. “Get Remus. He hasn’t been tickled yet.” Janus encouraged. 

The flowers didn’t even miss a beat before they were off to tickle Remus to bits. They attacked all kinds of different spots! But the flowers seemed to hit the jackpot when his feet, hips and thighs were discovered to be ticklish. So, Remus fell onto the ground and accepted his ticklish fate. A few of the vines came down from the trees as well, and slithered themself in between Remus’s toes. Remus let out a HUGE SHRIEK! They discovered his worst spot! Even though Virgil was being tickled on his neck, he could still enjoy the cute little scene that had ‘sprouted’ within the imagination. 

This had certainly been worth the visit. Thank you Remus, for making the dark sides beam.


End file.
